Sakura Hatake
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura Hatake Anbu Captain partner of Itachi ever since she was 8 comes back to Konoha and guess what she meats her fathers students but they dont Know its her but they will they will. And look at this Sasuke is falling in love his new goal win her heart


Hello people so I haven't written a story in a while but I am going to write this story and continue it. This story is the story were Sakura is Kakashi's daughter I know this is not my idea but trust me this will be very far from the original idea.

DISCLAMER I do not own Naruto nor do I own the plot of this story R&R.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei please "Asked a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"No Naruto you just got back from a mission and it was an A-rank mission" Said Kakashi as he read his book.

"Come on dope we have to g-"Right before the raven headed boy could finish there was a crash at the Hokage's tower.

"What the heck" Yelled Naruto as he ran to see what happened.

"Go on Sasuke before he breaks something on the way there I'm going home" Said Kakashi as he started to walk home.

"Hn"Said Sasuke as he walked after Naruto with an annoyed expression.

(At the Hokage's tower)

Sasuke's POV

When I got there I saw Naruto looking at something with wide eye I looked at what he was looking at and I to stood wide eyed because there stood my brother holding back some real hot girl with long pink hair and green emerald eyes wearing a short black skirt with a fish net leggings to her thigh she had a mid belly blue shirt with an anbu tattoo exposed she had all the right curves and had an anbu mask on her hip black high healed boots with a katana strapped to her back she was beyond hot (Sasuke has hormones gasp) .

"What do you mean I got to go back to the academy" Asked Sakura towards the Hokage which was Naruto's father.

"Well Sakura-san you did assault the sand and rock Hokage" said Naruto's Father Minato.

"You know Gaara disserved it he attacked first and the rocks Hokage is mad rude" Said Sakura calming down again." and besides you cant degrade anbu captain its in the rules" said Sakura and everyone stared.

"In what rules Sakura-san "asked Minato with a confused look pulling out the ninja hand book.

"My rules "Said Sakura as she got out of Itachi's hold.

"Aa those rules" said Itachi as he looked back at his younger brother and his best friend. Minato also noticed them and got an idea.

"Sasuke Naruto go get Neji and Shikamaru I think I found you a new captain since yours is to lazy to do anything" said Minato and on the inside he laughed those boys are the worst people to be around and Sakura who has never worked with people other then Itachi.

"What the hell" Said Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke walked away to get the other to boys they came back 10 minutes later with two other boys there age.

"Ah Sakura-san meat Shikamaru Nara second level Anbu your new strategist he controls the shadows and will help you new team very much " said the Hokage as he moved on to the next person.

"Next meat Neji h—"but before he finished Sakura finished his sentence.

"Neji Hyuga possessor of the Byakugan second level Anbu long and short distance fighter excelled top of his class " when Sakura finished Neji she went on and looked at Naruto and said" Naruto Uzumaki next Hokage your son short distance fighter signature move rasengun taught under one of the saniun's the good one and he is the number one knuckle headed ninja in Konoha " when she finished with him her eyes turned in to a glare at Sasuke" And former betrayal to Konoha out to kill my lovely partner Itachi Uchiha Holds the Sharingan wants to surpass the elder Uchiha because he had false information on Itachi Uchiha he is a fourth level Anbu best friend Naruto close and long distance fighter Use to be on a team with Sugestu , Jingo and DEAD cousin Karin" Said Sakura as everyone but Minato and Itachi stared wide eyed. When Sasuke was done staring he said.

"What about you, you know our history yet we know nothing about you Captain "Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Ill tell you about my self if you can prove yourselves to me tomorrow morning at team sevens training ground don't be late" Said Sakura as she disappeared in a wind of cherry blossoms.

"So I'm guessing she accepted "said the Hokage to Itachi.

"She sees them as a challenge to make them the best of the best she accepts no fails and takes no shit so be ready " said Itachi as he to poofed away. Leaving them behind to think.

(NEXT DAY AT TEAMS SEVENS TRAINING GROUND)

"Were is she "asked Naruto walking around.

"Sakura-Chan has a habit of being late just like her father "Itachi said the last part to him self.10 minutes later Sakura came out dressed in her Anbu uniform.

"I got lost on the path of life "said Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke tried to remember who always said that but let it go.

"Well seems your all hear well here's what you got to do take these bells away from me and Itachi" said Sakura as she threw Itachi one of the bells and kept to, to herself.

"Why are you taking Kakashi-Sensei's thing? "Asked Naruto as she smirked.

"Began" Sakura said and she sat down on the floor and waited. She saw Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru hide while Naruto stood there and ran after her all she did was sit there and wait. When Naruto got next to her she saw Sasuke come out of no where and pull Naruto by the color and hide she giggled this was going to be fun. That's when Itachi came up to her and leaned against a tree waiting also. When Sakura felt there Chakura she stood and waited she saw a shadow and jumped out of the way the she saw the Hyuga run at her with his gentle fist but she easily dodged when she flipped backwards Naruto came out of the ground and tried to hit her with rasengun she flipped the other way and she saw Sasuke come at her with chidori when she saw she was cornered because Shikamaru's shadow had got her Naruto and Sasuke came at her with there moves and Neji made a barrier around them so she couldn't escape Sakura looked around and saw Itachi and nodded she did a heart shape with her fingers and she transferred her soul towards Shikamaru when she hit him her body fell unconscious she got this move from the head of the Yamnaka clan . As she toke Shikamaru's body over she stepped out of the square they formed and then she went back to her own body. When she was back she flipped and Itachi came out of no were and attacked his brother and Naruto. While he was fighting Sakura maid a Genjustu on Shikamaru and Neji were all there dreams come true but get token away. When they fell unconscious Itachi did the same to Naruto and Sasuke.

~10 Minutes later~

Sakura's POV

When I saw them starting to move I got up and stood in front of them.

"Well I see that you're awake "said Sakura as all of there eyes shot open and looked at her.

" You guys were careless you guys maid things obvious like Neji's barrier was maid up of you guys in a square you guys completely forgot about Itachi and you were fighting clones " said Sakura getting straight to the point. "But you pass" said Sakura.

"You used Team work and that's all that matter's" said Sakura She continued.

"and as said you proved half of me that you could do it and for that I will give half the information you want" said Sakura as they sat up and listened.

" I'm and ex Akuski member medic Ninja Itachi's partner in everything every since I was 8 years old I am head of Anbu I make no mistakes and my name is Sakura , Hataka Haruno Sakura " said Sakura as she disappeared and left all of them in shock and Itachi with a wide grin.

So how did you like it Review please any questions ask and ideas tell flames suck I don't want them …. R&R.


End file.
